


I Swear

by anneryn7



Series: A Boy Band Kind of Love [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hurt Peter Parker, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Precious Wade Wilson, Protective Wade Wilson, Spideypool - Freeform, Teen Peter Parker, True Love, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: AU. Spideypool. "I can't promise that I'll never die, Wade. But I can promise to do everything in my power not to. I'm not immortal, but I'm sure that the super healing slows down the aging process. I don't want to leave you, any more than you don't want to lose me." Peter vowed.
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: A Boy Band Kind of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839466
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to new series for my little Spideypool 'verse! If you haven't already, please check out My Spideypool Romance for the ten stories before this one. (This fic is shorter, but it was a lot of fun to write. Stay tuned!)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN DEADPOOL, SPIDERMAN, OR ANY OTHER MARVEL CHARACTERS.  
> Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "I Swear" – All-4-One
> 
> Background: Mysterio did not out Peter as Spiderman. Natasha didn't die. I can't bring myself to write something that she AND Tony aren't around for. It's bad enough that Tony is gone. Steve is still Cap. He came back and is still the same age. Not Endgame compliant. Loki is also not dead.

"Wade, what's going on with you today?" Peter asked his boyfriend.

"What do you mean, Petey-Pie?" Wade asked, with very obvious heart-eyes.

"You've just been extra attentive today, Daddy." The superhero admitted. Wade just shrugged, before pulling the younger man onto his lap.

"That fight you and IronDad's groupies had, was just too close to comfort. If I hadn't been helping Matt chase down a lead, I would have known what you were doing sooner. I would've been able to help." Wade explained. His admission got the wheels in Peter's head going. He knew that Wade had plans to help Daredevil, that's why he hadn't told his mercenary boyfriend about the last minute emergency that New York faced.

"Wade, you were busy. It's fine. We were fine. _**I'm fine**_. Matt needed you. It's not like we couldn't handle a few homicidal, mutated robots." Peter countered, with a shrug.

"Nice try, my little Bubble Butt. It was more than a few and they were _**flying**_. You aren't fine. Your arm was ripped off." Wade gestured to Peter's arm in a sling, for added emphasis.

"But it's reattached and I'm healing. If May is done freaking out, you should be, too. I'm fine, Wade. How many times have I watched you regrow things? This is no different." Peter argued.

"I can't die, Baby Boy. That's how this is different. Even with your super spidey healing, you can still die. I'm terrified of losing you, Pete. I'm terrified that the one time I'm not there, you'll be taken away from me. I know you can handle yourself, but I can't help being scared." Wade bore his soul to the younger man. Peter cupped the side of his face and touched his lips tentatively to his, before continuing their conversation.

"I can't promise that I'll never die, Wade. But I can promise to do everything in my power not to. I'm not immortal, but I'm sure that the super healing slows down the aging process. I don't want to leave you, any more than you don't want to lose me." Peter vowed.

"I swear, I'll be there as much as I can to help, Baby." Deadpool swore. Peter nodded.

"As long as you realize that you won't always be able to be there." Spiderman pressed. Wade sighed, but reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, okay, Petey-Pie. But just know that I plan on marrying ya and having your little spidey babies." Wade added. Peter couldn't help the grin that overtook his face. He knew that marriage and babies were still a while away, but he couldn't wait for that. He wanted everything with Wade – _**everything**_. He couldn't picture his future without him and he didn't want to.

"I swear to not have any spider babies with anyone but you, Daddy." Peter teased, with another kiss.

"Then, I'll be Daddypool for real." Wade beamed.

"You'll be the best dad ever, Wade." Peter promised.

"You mean it?"

"I swear."


End file.
